just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcia Baila
"Marcia Baila" by Les Rita Mitsouko is featured on the PAL version of Just Dance 3, Just Dance Greatest Hits 2/Best of 2, Just Dance Now, DLC version of Just Dance College Ruled 1, 3, 4, and 5. Dancer * A tall orange coiffure * A tango dress (Black shirt and purple skirt) * Big earrings * Cyan high-heels. Background The background is like a Spanish town view with things like an orange fan that open and close at certain points. The sun appears and hides according to the music lyrics. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 3: Put your hands up while the fingers and you look to the right of the screen. 'Gold Move 2: '''Shake your arms as if to say "Why?". Marciabailagoldmove1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 3 Marciabailagoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup The mashup has a buyable only in Just Dance College Ruled. Dancers (No Repeats): *Marcia Baila (JD3) *Here We Go Again (JD:CR) *Kids in America (JD) *Ain't No Other Man (JD4) *Never Can Say Goodbye (JD2015) *Papaoutai (African Dance) (JD2015) *Gimme Gimme Gimme (A Man After Midnight) (JD2014) *Respect (JD2015/JD:CR) *Super Bass (JD4) *Firework (JD2 DLC) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Call Me (JD2) *I Kissed A Girl (JD2014) *American Girl (JD2014) *That's the Way (I Like It) (JD) *On the Floor (JD4) *The Other Side (JD2014) *Funhouse (JD4) *Step By Step (JD) *Venus (JD3) *Good Feeling (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *U Can't Touch This (JD) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *You Make Me Feel... (JD4) *Summer (JD2015) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Marcia Baila (JD3) Appearances in Mashups ''Marcia Baila ''is featured in the following Mashups: * Crucified * Can't Take My Eyes Off You * Get Lucky (comeo) * This Is Time For Africa Captions ''Marcia Baila ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Angry Twist * Baila * Beware Of The Bull * Castanets * Spanish Groove * Spanish Sway * Spanish Waves * Spanish Whip * Whip Your Wig Trivia *This is the second region exclusive on JD, the first being Satellite. *Many of the YouTube videos that show the full gameplay of this in decent quality are not available to watch in North America. *The song is 1 minute and 30 seconds shorter than the orignal. *Despite the song being French the dancer is Spanish. *There is an avatar of the coach in Just Dance 2014. It has to be unlocked by getting about level 400 on the World Dance Floor. * The background appears in Rock Lobster in Just Dance 4. * On the Wii and PlayStation 3 versions, when the background is in sunny mode, it looks like a sunset. On the Xbox 360 versions, it's bright daylight. * Also, the Xbox version features ladybirds drawn on the fans, more skyscrapers and the transition from nighttime to daytime happens in a brighter way. *In the mashup, Moves Like Jagger, Party Rock Anthem, Good Feeling, That's the Way (I Like It), U Can't Touch This, The Other Side, and Step by Step are only male. * This is the first French song in the series. The second is Danse (Pop Version) in Just Dance 2014 and the third is Papaoutai in Just Dance 2015. Gallery MarciaBailaMenu.png|Marcia Baila on Just Dance 3 Marciabailaavatar.png|Avatar on ''Just Dance 2014 56.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 Videos File:RITA_MITSOUKO_-_Marcia_Baila_(1984) File:Les Rita Mitsouko - Marcia Baila Just Dance 3 Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Solo Females Category:80's Category:Around-The-World Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs With Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Non-English songs Category:Region Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:Medium Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Sad/Heavvy Songs Category:Sandrine Monar